In 1995, 257 people were screened through the GCRC. Six individuals who tested positive for islet cell antibodies in screening started the staging testing. A seventh individual who tested positive is on hold for personal reasons. Nationally, more than 30,000 people have been screened for islet cell antibodies. More than 900 have been identified as islet cell positive. Thirty-nine individuals have completed staging and have been randomized into the intervention phase. Recruitment into the screening phase will continue through 1998. The treatment phase is funded through 2000.